


Mysterious

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [15]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Inktober 2017, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Un día, los hermanos desaparecieron misteriosamente.





	Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 15 del Inktober 2017, super tarde porque soy basura.  
> Este fic está basado en la canción Slave de Salem.

Ella recuerda a dos hermanos, con sueños más grandes que la vida misma. Ojos brillantes, ardientes con furia, cuerpos fuertes, entrenados por su propia brutalidad. Los hermanos creían ser guerreros, ella recuerda verlos pelear con fuerza, sin odio detrás de los golpes pero sin restricciones y con obvias ansias de lastimar, de herir al otro, de aprender como herir a otra persona.

Los hermanos se consideraban a sí mismos guerreros de Germania, ella sabía que no eran sino simples cultivadores de tierra, cuidadores de ganado. Sus aspiraciones podrían haber sido enormes, pero la realidad era simple y acogedora en los prados de su aldea. Ellos nacían, comían, trabajaban, se apareaban y continuaban el círculo.

Entonces ambos hermanos desaparecieron, como si nada y misteriosamente, ambos hombres, grandes, fuertes y brutos, simplemente se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra.

Su madre estaba devastada, sollozando por los prados y preguntando a quien sea que la escuchara sobre una pista de sus niños.

Sus amantes, hombres y mujeres por igual, sin nombre ni rostro, se encontraron entonces en falta de cuerpos calientes para pasar noches frías de invierno. Sin embargo, la decepción se desvaneció con rapidez a medida que todos encontraron nuevos cuerpos para compartir los placeres de la carne.

Su padre no sintió su perdida, rebosando de otros hijos con otras mujeres, el hombre se encontraba cómodo en el conocimiento de que cualquiera de sus otros hijos podría otorgarle bienestar fácilmente a medida que el envejecimiento le robaba los medios para valerse por sí mismo.  

La muerte de los chicos, porque eso es lo que todos asumieron con el tiempo, era de hecho misteriosa, pero no por ello lo suficientemente importante como para ser recordada por más de dos semanas. Con el tiempo, todos en la aldea se olvidaron de los chicos guerreros con sueños tan extensos como el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

 

Fue años después que uno de los hermanos regresó con más personas. Niños, mujeres y hombres de todas las edades y todos los colores. Sin rastros del hermano menor por ninguna parte, pero con un hombre de baja estatura, exóticas facciones y piel morena a su lado.

El hermano mayor llegó hablando en latín con una fluidez que no dejaba de sorprender a todos los que alcanzaron a conocer al hombre como el bruto chico de antaño. Llegó maldiciendo a dioses romanos sin siquiera pensar en ello. Llegó con un chico a su cuidado, calentando su cama y siguiendo sus pasos como los maestros romanos que protegen y enseñan a los jóvenes y a cambio reciben sus frutos frescos y puros.

El hermano mayor llegó convertido en un romano, olvidando sus dioses, su lengua y sus costumbres. Con las manos rotas, y sin su hermano. El hombre era como un extraño para todos en la aldea, incluso para sus padres y antiguos amantes.

El hombre no aceptó los avances de sus antiguos amantes, la promesa de la carne ofrecida en sus manos por su propia gente, en cambió, se mostró fiel en la cama de su chico sirio. El hombre apenas podía trabajar pero su gente lo seguía como un ejército a un capitán de guerra.

Para todas las personas que lo conocían en la aldea, los hermanos de grandes sueños aun estaban muertos, desaparecidos misteriosamente, tal vez a manos de romanos.

Pero muertos, sin duda.


End file.
